Nothing Else Matters
by Yoshi's Best Pal
Summary: Kim receives a package from Ron, who is out "finding himself". What could it be? K/R featuring Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters".


_**Nothing Else Matters**_

DISCLIAMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you oughta know the drill by know.

(Surprisingly, this is a straight fic. Much with the K/R-ness in this story.)

Piercingly green eyes stared out of their owner's window, wondering if her boyfriend of exactly nine months was OK. The eyes belonged to a Ms. Kimberly Ann Possible, from Middleton, CO. She had a head of the firiest shade of red imaginable. When standing tall, she clocked in at around 5'8". Not exactly the tallest heroine the world had ever seen, but then again, she _was_ only 18, after all.

The boyfriend in question, a strapping young man by the name of Ronald Dean Stoppable, of the same town and age, was off on a spiritual journey-he had gone off to "find himself", as he had put it. He had told her that he would contact her at least once a week before leaving. Thus far, he'd kept his word-a wise choice on his part. Kim was getting restless, for today was the day that his next letter was supposed to arrive.

_I hope he hasn't forgotten,_ thought Kim. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind than her father called her from downstairs:

"Kimmie-cub! Package for you!"

Kim tore down the steps at lightning speed. Sure enough, there was a package waiting for her on the living-room couch. On the side were the words, _For Kim...Much Love, Ron_. It was surprisingly small, though, so Kim was confused. She bolted back up to her room, ripped off the lid, and turned the box upside down.

Out fell...a casette. Kim was surprised. Nobody ever used those anymore. Still, she knew where she could find a casette player. She went down to the basement and pulled out an old Walkman. Back in her room, she then popped the casette in and hit the "Play" button. A small guitar arpeggio started. It went for a minute or two before she heard the first words of the song:

_So close, no matter how far  
__Couldn't be much more from the heart  
__Forever trust in who we are  
__And nothing else matters_

That verse struck a chord with Kim: She knew this song oh-so-well. She still remembered how shocked she had been to learn that the performer of the song was actually Metallica, a band known for fast-paced music and furious rhythms that made everyone take a headbanging session.

_Only Ron would show how much he loves me through a Metallica song,_ thought Kim with a chuckle. She started singing along, and it was like she was singing right back to him:

_Never opened myself this way  
__Life is ours, we live it our way  
__All these words I don't just say  
__And nothing else matters_

Kim smiled to herself. She had heard a recent concert these guys had done, and even after 27 years as a singer, James Hetfield still had a great voice.

_Trust I seek, and I find in you  
__Every day for-a-something new  
__Open mind for a different view  
__And nothing else matters_

As the song came into the chorus, Kim was still in amazement that Ron would take the time to send her something like this.

_Never cared for what they do  
__Never cared for what they know  
__But I know_

_So close, no matter how far  
__Couldn't be much more from the heart  
__Forever trust in who we are  
__And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do  
__Never cared for what they know  
__But I know_

The song went into the first solo, and Kim chuckled to herself. She would never have expected something this soft to come out of Jason Newsted's bass guitar.

_Never opened myself this way  
__Life is ours, we live it our way  
__All these words I don't just say  
__And nothing else matters_

It was right about now that the orchestration, led by the late, great Michael Kamen, started to make its presence known. Kim let a slight grin escape her lips.

_Trust I seek, and I find in you  
__Every day for-a-something new  
__Open mind for a different view  
__And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say  
__Never cared for games they play  
__Never cared for what they do  
__Never cared for what they know  
__And I know...Yeah!_

Now Kim was starting to really get into the music. This was more of what she expected from Kirk Hammett's guitar and Lars Ulrich's Tamas. After a few seconds, though, the song began to wind back down. Kim didn't miss a beat:

_So close, no matter how far  
__Couldn't be much more from the heart  
__Forever trust in who we are  
__No, nothing else matters..._

This signified to Kim that Ron was OK, and thinking of her. She felt a surge of overwhelming happiness as she went back to watching out the window, waiting for her love to return, for she now knew that she was at the top of his good list...and that to him..."Nothing Else Matters"...

* * *

A/N: Never knew I could write a story with a straight pairing the whole way. That's an accomplishment. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody.

END


End file.
